User blog:Aniju Aura/Role Playing Clans
So we have only four Clans, IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. I hope to make a fifth Clan to be our BloodClan like Clan. However I haven't thought up a good name. I got a few but I'll keep looking for a great name. Wild, Frosty, and maybe Snowflake or Sunset will be in the Clan. History IceClan was going to be in Agianst the Elements story but after watching The Last Airbender I decided to change IceClan to AirClan and OceanClan to WaterClan so I would ahve all the four main elements. So I had two Clans left over and then someone asked about Role Playing Clans. Well I was up for something new so I made IceClan and OceanClan into Role Playing Clans instead. And that's how they were born. Then after talking with Sir Rock about metal star compared to rock star, I thought Metalstar would sound cool, Ironclaw had some help with this too. So We got MetalClan. Then the four Clanw as the hardest to name. Sandstar1051 gave me some names, but a few we already at as fan fiction clans so we could used them. Well I went to go look at ForestClan and realized a jungle is like a forest so the four clan became JungleClan. And that's how we got our four role playing Clans. I like having only four Clans because it is like the book. Later on we will get a fift clan to be our BloodClan, I'll tell you went it is here and ready for role play! The Cats I like to be in every Clan so I know what is going on. It it fun. I Windtail was for OceanClan but I needed another cat to help more the plot line alot, someone who can do things Windtail can't so I made Sandpelt. She is more timid than brave old Windtail and seems to be in the bad place at the bad time. Than there is Hawkpaw who will hopefully have an intering plot line. I also have Willowheart from JungleClan, same clan for Hawkpaw. She became the medicine cat, I like the name Willow. She being a medicine cat can for tell prophecies. In IceClan I got Quaverpaw, named after a meerkat, and I aslo now have Blizzardstorm. In MetalClan I am Metalstar, he is a strange cat and when Metallic Warriors gets going we can see more of it. Mercurywing was used to move the plot line along and be a messager from SpiritClan, which isn't a role playing clan. I also have Emeralsky and Goldeneye, hey their names rythme, so I can have some living cats in that Clan who can do things that Metalstar can't. I like it when the characters have different personalities that make them special in their own way. The Jack the Ripper for Cats Well the cat killer probably will get a name, a real human name, later on. He is based off of a real person who went around killing cats in his home town in Miami. I watched an Animal Planet special on Miami Animal Cops. This was before we started role playing and I remembered it while I was role playing and thought that would be an interesting plot line so I went with it. I don't really like that guy who killed people's cats. Most murderers start off with animals first and more on to humans later on so I am happy they finally caught him and made him pay for the lives he took. Ideas Well I like to make the plot line of the killer to go on a bit longer. However one day he will get caught, like all murderers do. So how about some ideas for the Clans. SpiritClan isn't for role playing but they give prophecies so you can tell me and I'll have Whitestar or Mercerywing or another SpiritClan cat, I hope to have one for each Clan, give it to the Clan it is supposed to go. Seeing how OceanClan is mainly dealling with the killer, I guess he lives near them. The other Clans are being left out. So I like to hear some ideas on what plot lines should the other Clans go down. Now tell me what do you think of our role playing Clans and any ideas for the other Clans, MetalClan, JungleClan and IceClan. Category:Blog posts